Different life's, same story
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine - John and Sherlock Kurt and Blaine, two lonely people, who will see the power of dreams. Sherlock and John, two lonely people who will see the power of soul mates. One Shot! Glee/Sherlock crossover!


**Hello!**

**I got this idea and really wanted to write it!**

**So, hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of sucide, characters death, angst**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did own Glee, it would be way more Klaine and if I did own Sherlock Johnlock would be real. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel. He was the definition of lonely.<p>

He was in his senior year of high school, he had no friends and was bullied because he was gay.

His dad didn't understand, because Kurt could not tell him, he had a heart attack last year, and Kurt could not risk that the stress would cause him an other.

Kurt had nobody to talk to, so he was lonely and sad, he didn't have the grades he used to, and everything sucked.

It really felt like his life was over.

He was home, sat at his room, listened to music and read some magazines. That was all he did. He also read books, it was a nice escape.

After a few hours of that, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be better…

He fell asleep with a song stuck in his head.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson, junior year at Dalton, and no one got him.<p>

His first year he had been shy, that was because the bulling at his old school. The second year he was a guy who was happy and had a lot of friends, but something happen during the summer. When he got back, he was more… sad. He didn't talk so much anymore, he quit the warblers and his grades dropped. Nobody got it, and that included Blaine himself.

His first half of summer he got depressed. His parents didn't notice, they had never been accepting of Blaine, so they didn't care so much about him. He stopped being around his friends, so they would not notice.

He didn't knew why this had happen, it just had.

Right now he had music on, reading some books, like a normal day.

After a few hours he went to sleep, with a song stuck in his head.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>_

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the hall, trying to ignore the laughters and comments, but it was hard when it was so many. He was almost at his locker when someone showed him hard in the lockers, but Kurt just kept going.<p>

He had a really bad day, he got slushied three times, ( He only had one spare shirt ) showed in a locker four times and he could not count how many names he had herd.

Kurt ate lunch alone, like he always did, he went to class, trying to keep from attention and went to the halls quiet.

When school was done, he decided to get some coffee.

And he still had the song stuck in his head.

* * *

><p>Blaine had a bad day, his friends tried to talk to him, he just ignored them. He did not said anything in class, he didn't like the food and everything was just… bad.<p>

Blaine was feeling like getting out of Westerville, so he went to the Lima Bean to get coffee, still with the song stuck in his head.

When he arrived to the Lima Bean he was it was almost full, so he went in and took a coffee, and went to the table he saw before, and now he saw an other boy there.

_It can't hurt to ask. _

''Excuse me? Can I sit here, it's full everywhere else.'' Blaine said, and the other boy looked up. Blaine was suddenly feeling sad for him, he looked well, sad. He had blue eyes, but they still had some green in it, and grey. It was like the ocean, but still like a lonely ocean. Like he was lonely.

''Uhm, that's okay.'' Blaine herd and he realised it was the boy. He smiled at him and sat down.

''Thanks, I'm Blaine.''

''I'm Kurt.''

''Do you live in Lima?'' Blaine asked, and Kurt looked up, like he was suprised.

''Yes, I have lived here my whole life. I go at McKinley high. Where are you from?'' Kurt said, and Blaine felt weird. He didn't talk to the boys at his school, but he talked to this stranger like it was a thing he always had done.

''Weserville, I go at Dalton.''

''Nice, I herd it's a good school.'' Kurt said, said and Blaine nodded.

''Oh yes! It's really great!'' Blaine said, and he herd Kurt hummed the song he had on his head.

''Do you like music?'' Blaine said, and Kurt stopped humming, wondering why he asked that.

''You hummed 'Teenage dream', It's one of my favorite songs.'' Blaine said, and he wished he didn't say it, it was not many boys who loved Katy Perry.

''Oh, yes. I have it stuck in my head. To answer you question, yes I like music. I love Lady Gaga and to watch musicals.'' Kurt said, and then he looked like he regretted it.

''Cool, me to. My favorite is 'Wicked'.'' Blaine said, and Kurt looked up at him, interested.

''Mine to, it's fantastic.'' Kurt said, and Blaine almost choked his coffee. Had he found someone who was ilke him? Then Blaine started to wonder if Kurt was gay, because not so many straight guys liked musicals and loved Lady Gaga.

''Nice jacket.'' Blaine said, without warning, and it was true. It was simple black, but very stylish.

''Thanks, it's one of my favorites. I like fashion very much.'' And that did Blaine get, and he needed to ask.

''This maybe sounds a very weird question to ask, but are you gay?'' Blaine asked, hoping Kurt actually was gay.

''Uhm, yes.'' Kurt said and looked down a little, and Blaine realized he maybe though Blaine was homophobic.

''It's okay, I'm gay to.'' And now Kurt looked up smiling a little. Blaine looked at his clock, and realized he had to go.

''Hey, I have to go, but we maybe can change numbers? I would love to get to know you better.'' Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

They changed numbers and Blaine last, feeling better then in a few years.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were in each other's arms in their bed, in there apartment in New York, three years after it first met.<p>

Kurt felt like the past three years had happen in a blur, but it didn't matter, ha had Blaine, Blaine had him, they had each other.

They both drifted to sleep, with the same song playing in there heads...

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, and then he realized a thing. Blaine wasn't here. He opened his eyes, and looked around. It looked like his old room. He went quick up from the bad, to a mirror and saw he was young.<p>

It was all a dream.

At this point Kurt broke down crying, because he had felt how a good life felt, with someone who loved him, with someone who listened to him.

Kurt could not bare it anymore, this was enough.

His life was officially over.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, expected Kurt next to him, but he wasn't. Then he realized an other thing. It was like his old room.<p>

Blaine walked up to the mirror, and saw he was young.

Kurt was a dream. His good life was a dream. It was not real.

Blaine sat down at the bed, before he started to cry. He had never been so happy as he was when he dreamt about Kurt. And knowing it was not even real, it was the final straw.

He had had enough.

His life was now really over.

* * *

><p>Years later, two men meet each other. It was at a café, where there was only one table left, and there was one seat taken.<p>

John Watson sighed, but he still asked.

''Excuse me? Can I sit here?'' John asked the other man. He looked up, and John looked in his eyes. They where, hard to say. They had many colors, but now they where like, an ocean, and John felt like he should know those eyes.

''Okay.'' Was the answere John got, he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

''I'm Blaine.''

''I'm Kurt.'' Both said it at the same time, and both looked confused. _Blaine? _John wonderd what he got that from.

''I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, I'm John, John Watson.''

''I don't know why I said Kurt, my name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.''

''Well, nice to meet you Sherlock.'' John said, and he didn't know that this was the continued story of Kurt and Blaine, how it should have been.

* * *

><p>Seven years late Sherlock and John was in his and Sherlock's bed, with there son Haymitch sleeping in the other room.<p>

That night they had the same dream that Kurt and Blaine had shared for all these years ago, but now they where really together, and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I got the idea and really wanted to write!<strong>

**Reviwe your thoughts, please, it would mean much to me!**


End file.
